Known devices and methods for carrying out a reaction are limited in the way two or more substances may be exposed to one another. Such devices employ a series of chambers configured for subjecting a substance to a specific processing step, but require each chamber to be individually filled and/or exposed to another chamber for carrying out a reaction in that chamber. These devices are not designed to minimize the possibility of cross-contamination or contamination from external sources. Moreover, to perform multiple reactions with multiple substances, these devices must be re-loaded with additional substances, thus taking additional time and increased chance of contamination. Accordingly, it is a time-consuming process to perform each combination of reactions for a specific substance.